Redspark Fett
Redspark Holocron is a mercenary and a Mandalorian. Redspark is a Senior Commander in the Mandalorian Guild. Red is a Mandalorian mercenary that is available for hire if paid the right amount . Red is loyal to all his vode including Aloquar Ordo. Redspark's standard weapon is the EE-3 Carbine Rifle. Also Redspark Holocron is the son of Mandalorian Mercenary, Bladespark Holocron. Redspark Holocron's home world is Nal Hutta, it is a rough place. Redspark's father trained Red to become a Mandalorian. Redspark never stopped training until the end of his days. Early Years Redspark Holocron was born on Nal Hutta. Life on Nal Hutta was hard especially for a Human. Redspark's father early.PNG|Redspark Holocron (13 years) h2.PNG|Redspark Holocron (14 years) h.PNG|Redspark Holocron (15 years) H3.PNG|Redspark Holocron (16 years) awesome.PNG|Redspark Holocron (17 years) yeah!.PNG|Redspark Holocron (18 years) wanted Red to be trained to be a Mandalorian and a Mercenary like him, when Red was age 10 he started his training. Red was told by his father that he would get his own Mandalorian Armour after he had completed his training but for the time being Red would use his father's old Mandalorian training suit. During Red's training his father would take him around Hutt space here and there and also teach him a couple of things about flying a ship. When Red was 15 years old his father, Bladespark had decided to also teach young Red how to speak Huttese. When Redspark was 18 years old he had finally completed his mandalorian training. Red was honored to be a Mandalorian. Bladespark gave Red his Mandalorian Armour. Bladespark had decided since Redspark had just completed his training they would depart from Nal Hutta and take on all bounties in the galaxy as Father and Son. First they would need to buy a starship. They bought a starship called Revenant from a junk dealer called Ponda for 10,000 credits. After they bought the ship they were off to Nar Shaddaa to gain great amount of credits from bounties. Death Watch Attack As soon as Redspark and his father reached Hutt Space a unidentified vessel came out of hyperspace and started to attack the Revenant. When Red and his father noticed that they were under attack they rushed to the forward guns and activated them so they could fight back. Red kept aiming for the other vessel's hyperdrive but it was too late the other vessel had already knocked out the hyperdrive and the shield. So the unidentified vessel started to dock at the emergency airlock. Bladespark told Red to head to the airlock because thats where they were planning to attack. Red sprinted for the airlock with his father and got himself ready for the final attack of the mysterious enemy. As soon as the enemy unlocked the airlock Red and his father attacked the enemies with all they got but the enemy (Death Watch Assassins) had much more amount fire power and numbers than Red and his father. Red shot 8 Death Watch Assassins and Blade shot 11. After Red and his father made a deadly blow to the assassins number the death watch commander joined the battle and threw 3 thermal detonators at Bladespark, the detonators exploded and badly injured Bladespark. Redspark shot 2 more assassins then he had to face the death watch commander. Death Watch Commander: Your arrogance will be the cause of your destruction. After the commander stopped speaking Red immediately shot his head with his carbine, as soon as the commander was dead Red rushed to his father to get him to medical attention but it was too late, Bladespark Holocron had passed away. Red swore to his father that he would be responsible for the destruction of Death Watch.Red took his dead father to his orginal home world, Mandalore. He was laid to rest there. Tatooine (1/4) After his father's death, Redspark had to move on if he was to survive. So he headed for Tatooine to work for the Hutts but a Death Watch mercenary was on a mission to assassinate Redspark on Tatooine because of what he managed to do to the Death Watch assassins he encounted on the Revenant. Redspark headed for Jabba's Palace but he couldn't because the Revenant didn't have enough fuel to make it there, so he landed in the Dune Sea. Redspark: Well i better bring enough supplies and weaponry for my trip to Jabba's Palace. Red put 3 thermal detonators in his supply kit just incase of any type of trouble. As soon as he reached 100 metres away from his starship a mysterious creature was heading towards to Redspark. Redspark: Well this situation calls for a detonator. When the weird creature (Krayt Dragon) was 50 metres away from Red, the Krayt Dragon opened its jaws, as soon as that happened Red through a thermal detonator in its mouth BOOOOM. When the Krayt Dragon was eliminated, Red cut open its skin and searched for Dragon Pearls (gems). Red found the Dragon Pearls inside the Krayt Dragon's belly. Redspark: Well this will score me a desirable amount of credits. Red headed off to Jabba's Palace with no trouble at all. The Hutt Negotiation (2/4) When Red arrived at Jabba's Palace a Weequay guard approached him. Weequay Guard: You can't have an audience with Jabba unless you have something to offer. Red showed him the Dragon Pearls. The guard noticed what he had and escorted Red to Jabba. Random Rodian (Greedo): Hey look Boss the puny human wants your attention. Jabba: Excuse me, he lacks manners at times, you stand in the court of Jabba the Hutt. Welcome. Redspark: Now we have got pleasantries out of the way lets talk business. Red showed Jabba the Dragon Pearls, after a short negotiation Jabba bought the Dragon Pearls for the amount of 75,000 credits he also knew that Red had great skills, so he sent him on a hunt for a Trandoshan named Rocsk Felron. Jabba told Red where Rosck's location was as soon as he told Red that he left immediately to find and eliminate him. The Hunt for Rocsk (3/4) The Death Watch mercenary was tracking Red real quick without Red noticing anything unusual. The Death Watch mercenary tracked Red down to Jabba's Palace during their little negotiation over the Dragon Pearl. The mercenary knew he couldn't just enter Jabba's Palace guns blazing so he thought of a plan. The plan was to ambush Red once he got far enough from Jabba's to be noticed, so he got his modified Death Watch blaster rifle out and got himself ready. When Red reached far enough away from Jabba's Palace the Death Watch Mercenary sprung the trap and attacked Red. Red fought back bravely against the mercenary. Death Watch Mercenary: You show some skill but that is nothing compared to me. Redspark: Don't get over confident, the last time someone did that got a blaster shot to the head. Red threw his remaining detonators at the Death Watch mercenary but unfortunately the Death Watch mercenary used his Z-6 jetpack to dodge all the detonators. Death Watch Mercenary: Your father fell because he was weak and a failure. Red started melee attacking him with all his anger and hatred. He managed to injure the mercenary bad. The mercenary attempted to try defeat Red with all his strength and power but it was no match against Red's rage. Red defeated the mercenary. Death Watch Mercenary: How is this possible? Redspark: I warned you. Then Red killed the mercenary by snapping his neck. Red looted the mercenary's dead corpes to try find any sign of where the Death Watch Base. A hologram randomly turned on. Pre Vizsla: I see you managed to defeat my most skilled assassin but you won't be so lucky next time. A New Destination (4/4) After that Red hunted down Rocsk and delivered him alive to Jabba. Red had been given his ship back along with extra upgrades for any encounters with trouble. Jabba: You have proven most useful i may have plans for you. Redspark: This will do, sorry Jabba i can't stay i need to care of something personal but if you need a job to be done i will expect full payment. Jabba: I will be waiting, bounty hunter. Red left Jabba's Palace and enter his upgraded ship. The Revenant's upgrades Jabba installed was the F-31 drive engines, X-F-16 power generators, a cloaking device and rapid-fire laser cannons. Redspark: Lets see what she can do. Clash with Vizsla After a short test run, Red travelled with his ship the Revenant to track down Death Watch. Red tracked down the signal to a planet called Concordia. Concordia was one of the two moons orbiting around Mandalore so it was pretty familar to him since his father used to live on Mandalore. Red upgraded his weaponry because the battle he was about to face was going to be difficult even for him. After Red was prepared and ready he landed the ship near the signal. He soon spotted a camp full of mandalorians, then he soon realised it was a Death Watch camp. Red's strategy was to assinate each Death Watch member one by one silently. Red managed to assinate 4 Death Watch members but then a Death Watch member spotted Red and started shooting at Red. Red acted quick and shot him but unfortunately all of the Death Watch camp came rushing to attack Red, he shot 6 members of Death Watch. Pre Vizsla: You 3 come with me, hold! he is mine. Redspark: Your the guy from the hologram. Pre Vizsla: Indeed was, prepare to join your dead father. Vizsla got his twin blasters out and started shooting at Red. Red was dodging alot of the heavy blaster fire from Vizsla. Vizsla realised that we would not win the battle unless he brought something else to the table. Pre Vizsla: ARRRGGHHHH!!! Vizsla got his darksaber out and started attacking Red with all his skill. Vizsla sliced Red's carbine into 2 separate pieces. Red managed to knock Vizsla's saber out his hands. It was hand to hand combat now. Red tried uppercutting Vizsla but he blocked every single attack Red could throw at him. Red started to lose confidents Vizsla noticed that so Vizsla quickly used that advantage and attacked Red with all the strength and power he possessed. Red was defeated, bested by Vizsla's hand. Red was forced to retreat. Pre Vizsla: Don't let him escape!!! Vizsla ordered 5 members of Death Watch to stop Red from leaving Concordia. They caught up to Red and assaulted him. Red took then out with thermal detonators and managed to escape with his life. The Underworld of Coruscant 1313.png|Red arriving on level 1313 Red during the bounty years.PNG|Red during his disgraceful Bounty Years Aiming at alo.PNG|Red aiming his pistol at Alo Aloquar (Red).PNG|Alor reminding Red that he was a True Mandalorian Red retreated with the Revenant from the Death Watch Camp on Concordia. He travelled to the underworld of Coruscant to lay low and gain credits while doing it. Redspark: I have failed you father, i can't possibly defeat Death Watch. Red had seen many bounties in the underworld of coruscant, he noticed that most of them came from the level 1313. Many smugglers, bounty hunters and junk dealers said that level 1313 was the most dangerious place in the whole galaxy. Red thought to myself if he should go to the level 1313 for the bounties. Red had decided to travel to level 1313 since the bounties would make a man rich. Red had hunted many scum down for desirable credits. Red had decided to live on level 1313 since he could gain many credits. Many years passed and Red was still living in the underworld. During those years Red had an echo in his mind, the echo kept reminding him about his failure on Concordia. Red was losing it and thought that he was a failed Mandalorian and didn't deserve such an honor. So he became a Bounty Hunter. After a long day of gaining credits Red went back to his home. Once he arrived he started putting his equipment away then suddenly a Mandalorian came out of the shadows. Red took his pistol out and pointed it at the mysterious Mando. Aloquar Ordo: You are Redspark Holocron son of Bladespark Holocron and a Mandalorian, is that correct? Redspark: How do you know my father? Aloquar Ordo: He was a cunning warrior and a old friend of mine. Put aside the Bounty Hunter and become what you were before, a True Mandalorian. Redspark: That Mandalorian is no longer among us. Aloquar Ordo: Well if you do change your mind contact this frequency. After Alor had left his home he got an old dusty box out. He opened it up and inside the box was his Mandalorian equipment. He took his Helmet and was about to place it on his head but suddenly his heart started to beat faster and faster. He closed his eyes. Red was scared he would be a failure again but then he remembered his father's wisdom. He opened his eyes. Redspark: I am Redspark Holocron son of Bladespark Holocron and True Mandalorian! Red put his equipment on and upgraded his gear and weapons with all his skill. After that he was ready to contact Alor and so he did. Joining the Mandalorian Guild Aloquar Ordo told Red the location of the Mandalorian Guild Head Quarters. It is located somewhere located in the Mandalore sector. Red sighted the Guild HQ and noticed 2 Mandalorians waiting for his arrival. Red had landed on the landing pad with his ship, the Revenant. Red got his weapons and explosives out just in case it was a Death Watch trap, a wise man once said "You can never be too careful". When Red was prepared he opened the Cargo Hold and walked towards the Guild HQ. 1 of the 2 Mandalorian approached Red. Beviin Kabur: Who are you? Redspark: I'm Redspark Holocron son of Bladespark Holocron. Beviin Kabur: We have been expecting you, follow me. Redspark: Who are you 2? Beviin Kabur: We are Elder Generals in the Guild, i am Beviin Kabur you can call me Nix or Bev'ika. Boba Bactapack: I am Boba Bactapack but you can call me Boba or Bob'ika. While they were talking Red noticed alot of True Mandalorians as they went past. Beviin and Boba escorted Red to Alor no trouble. Aloquar Ordo: Welcome to the Mandalorian Guild Red, i see you have met Beviin and Boba. I would give you the tour of HQ but i am real busy at the moment but don't worry Beviin will give you the tour instead. Boba i wish to speak with you. Beviin showed Red around the HQ. He showed Red the Medical Bay, the War Room, the Meeting Room the whole lot but there was one more room to go, the Training Room. Red saw 2 oponents fighting each other 1 was a male and the other one was a female. Red was watching the female. Beviin Kabur: I see you have got your eye on her. Her name is Mirta, she may not look like much but she can rip your ears off. Literally! Redspark: She seems like a strong oponent. Beviin Kabur: Trust me she is a hard one to beat. Well anyway that concludes the tour of the Mandalorian Guild HQ. If you require assistance just ask one of your vode to help you. If its a personal matter ask a General or an Elder, if its very serious report it to Alor. Redspark: Understood. Battle of Umbara The Mandalorian Guild has many training exercises but the main one is on the planet called Umbara. The Guild often went there for training exercises and discover new equipment and technology while doing it. The whole Mandalorian Guild was one day ordered by Aloquar Ordo himself to travel to Umbara and to land in the Umbaran forest. Every single member of the Guild travelled to Umbara including the Guild doctor, Doc Skirata. Alor met all the Guild members there in the Umbaran forest. He told everyone the objective, the objective was to blast your threw all Battle droids, Umbarans and Millicreep to get to the Umbaran Airfield. After they had breached the Umbaran defences Alor and The Guild attacked the Airfield and defeated all of the Umbarans, Millicreep and Battle droids. They had taken the Airfield but the Umbaran Forest was far from secure. The Guild's next objective was to hunt down the remaining survivors of the Airfield. The survivors rushed to the underground Bunkers. So the Guild spit up into 3 groups. The young and inexperince Mandalorians went to Bunker Grek. The more mature Mandalorians went to Bunker Usk and the elder and more experinced Mandalorians went to Bunker Krill. Red went with the more mature Mandalorians. The young Mandalorians had defeated many Battle droids and Umbarans in the Bunker but there was still one more to go, General Ennodius. It was difficult but the young Mandalorians managed to kill Ennodius before he could escape. Mandalorian: I wonder what the Redspark: The mature Mandalorians breached the defences of Bunker Usk. The mature Mandalorians reached the end of the Bunker and there was General Farr-Nees. Their strategy was to attack the General from different directions. The strategy was successful with the help of the explosive mines in the Bunker. The elder Mandalorians including Alor were able to infiltrate Bunker Krill security systems but someohw the alarm went off. They were surprised they were detected. Later during the battle they were fighting Umbarans then suddenly they noticed Trandoshans were in Bunker as well. Alor realised that the Trandoshans were the ones triggering the security systems. The Trandoshans joined the battle and tried to take over Bunker Krill. Their leader, Commander Krussk, Gunner Mrash and Medic Skrisst had killed the Umbaran General before the Alor could get to him. Alo and the elders finally got past the Trandoshans and Umbarans and charged at Commander Krussk and his allies. Commander Krussk was defeated in battle and was killed along with Gunner Mrash and Medic Skrisst. Skirmish on Carlac (Work currently in progress) Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Commander Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Member